


Just A Normal Night.

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Harry and Louis meet at a club things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Normal Night.

Ever since Harry broke up with his ex boyfriend his been moping around ignoring people. Every night Harry goes to the little club opposite his house, it’s not the best club but as long as his getting alcohol, who cares what the clubs like?

Harry wasn’t exactly hoping to meet someone he just liked to go there get drunk dance with random guys and stumble home. His friends have tried talking him out of it but surely there can’t be any harm going for a couple drinks and maybe grinding with a random guy.

Louis and his friend Niall like to try out different clubs. Every Saturday night Louis and Niall go to a different club in town, just for some fun. If Louis’ lucky he will meet a guy and have a quick fuck in the back of the club or get a quick blow job in the toilet.

Harry got dressed in his regular clothes, Skinny Jeans, A T-shirt and Some converse. He wasn’t going to impress so he didn’t dress up or anything. Harry grabbed his wallet from the table and his phone, slid them both into his pocket before heading out the door for another night of constant drinking.

Harry arrived at the club and sat at bar like he usually did and rested his arm on the bar, eyes swiftly looking through the crowd on the dance floor.

"The usual?" The bartender asked Harry, he nodded and handed the bartender some change to pay for his drink. Harry curled his lips around the straw and sipped some of his drink, his eyes found the entrance just in time to see two boys enter. Harry kept his eyes on the two boys and they made there way to the bar.

"Two beers please" The blonde said to the bartender, Harry noted he had a thick Irish accent. Harry continued sucking his drink trough his straw keeping his eyes on the two boys, making sure that it wasn’t obvious he was checking the blondes brown haired friend. After the bartender handed the two boys their drinks the boys sat at the bar talking. Harry could occasionally make out what the boys were saying he heard the blondes name was Niall and the other was Louis. Harry was seeming kind of stalker-ish listening so he finished his drink and ordered another.

Louis and Niall finished there first beers and ordered another two bottles before joining the crowd on the dance floor. Niall was dancing with a girl and Louis was casually dancing on his own like he didn’t give a fuck, taking sips of his beer every few seconds.

Harry turned around the stall at the bar so he was facing the dance floor and his elbows were resting on the bar. He kept his eyes on the boy he heard was called ‘Louis’. Harry watched the boy dance, Harry noticed how large ‘Louis’ bum was. Harry watched the way Louis danced his hips swaying to the best of the music. Harry quickly turned around and stopped staring at the boy when he saw him coming towards the bar.

"Can I have two vodka shots" Louis said to the bartender getting out a ten pound note to pay with. Louis paid for the drinks and downed the two shoots scrunching up his face as the liquid burned down his throat. Louis felt his head spinning feeling the familiar feeling of becoming drunk.

Louis stumbled back to the dance floor and Harry thought about going to dance with him. ‘Not drunk enough’ Harry thought to himself. Harry ordered two vodka shots and downed them the burning sensation running down his throat. He walked other to Louis who was dancing on his own again.

"Hey!" Harry slurred over the load music. Louis glanced up at Harry and Harry got a proper look at him. Wow. Harry thought Louis was insanely hot, he almost had a feminine face but not quite.

"Hey what’s your name?" Louis slurred giggling slightly after.

"Harry and you?" Harry smirked.

"Louis" Louis said. Harry nodded before the two boys started dancing together. Half an hour later both boys were completely drunk and grinding on the dance floor. Harry had ordered a tray of shots both boys having about five each making them both light headed.

"You’ve got dimples!" Louis chuckled poking one of Harry’s dimples. Harry smirked before leaning down connecting his lips to Louis’. Harry kissed Louis harder, he tasted of alcohol. Harry pulled back before turning Louis around so he was rubbing his crotch onto Louis’ bum.

"Nice ass you have there" Harry chuckled giving Louis’ bum a quick smack. Louis laughed and smacked Harry’s hand away.

"Why don’t we go back to mine huh babe?" Harry whispered into Louis’ ear making him shiver. Louis nodded and grabbed Harry’s hand, Harry led them across the street to his flat. Before the door even shut properly Harry had Louis pinned against the wall kissing him.

"Someone’s eager" Louis slurred chuckling after.

Harry led Louis to his bedroom and pushed him onto his bed, connecting there lips again. Harry straddled Louis and rubbed there growing erections together.

"H-Harry so something" Louis moaned. Harry smirked. "Who’s eager now?" Harry chuckled pulling of his top. Louis glared at Harry before leaning up slightly so he could pull his own top off. Harry rolled off of Louis and unbuttoned his jeans before sliding them off.

Louis run his eyes over Harry’s body admiring his tattoos, Louis run his fingers over Harry’s v-line and Harry shivered before lifting Louis’ legs up so he could pull his trousers down. Once Harry had Louis’ trousers down and off he threw them on the floor and bent down in-between Louis’ legs. Harry breathed over Louis’ clothed erection and Louis tilted his head back in pleasure.

Harry smirked before pulling Louis’ boxers down and off throwing them with his trousers on the floor. Harry grabbed Louis’ cock before swirling his tongue around the head. Louis moaned and tangled one of his hands into Harry’s hair. Harry took Louis’ cock into his mouth, not being able to take all of it with out gagging. Harry took a deep breath before taking all of Louis’ cock into his mouth so his nose was pressed against Louis’ stomach. When Harry felt his eyes watering he pulled off Louis’ cock and took a breath.

Harry pulled off his boxers and threw them onto the floor before leaning over Louis’ whimpering body to fetch some lube and a condom from the bedside drawer.

Harry squeezed some Lube onto three of his fingers before lifting Louis’ legs up getting a perfect view of his pink hole. Harry pressed a lubed finger to Louis’ entrance and nudged it in. Harry moved his finger about before adding another two. Louis tensed up feeling the burning stretch he took a deep breath before relaxing hoping the pain would go soon.

Harry curled his fingers slightly grazing over Louis’ prostate causing Louis to moan. Harry pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the bed sheets before picking up the condom and tearing it open. He rolled the condom onto his cock before squeezing some lube into the palm of his hand and spreading it over his cock.

Harry placed Louis’ legs over his shoulders before pushing the head of his cock up to Louis’ hole. Louis squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip when Harry pushed his hole cock in.

Harry stayed still waiting for Louis to adjust.

"Move" Louis said. Harry held Louis’ hips before pulling out and thrusting right back in. Louis grabbed the bed sheets so tight his knuckles were turning white. Harry pulled back out thrusting back in much harder this time.

"Oh..Ha-Harry…." Louis moaned.

"So fucking tight" Harry said thrusting hard into Louis’ hole keeping a steady pace. Louis grabbed his own cock pumping in time with Harry’s thrusts. Just seeing Louis face when he was getting fucked could make Harry cum.

"F-fuck cumming Harry…" Louis moaned tugging at cock harder. A couple more thrusts and Harry jabbing his prostate Louis came on his stomach. Watching Louis’ face when he came was enough for Harry to cum inside the condom. Harry pulled his cock out of Louis’ hole and discarded the condom. Louis wiped the cum of his stomach and onto the bed sheets.

Louis rested his head onto Harry’s chest and they fell asleep all sticky and sweaty.


End file.
